


Song Prompts I

by Dalankar



Category: 2PM, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), MYNAME, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles inspired by MVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Prompts I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first ten songs from my playlist in shuffle. So short because writing stops when the song ends.

**Without You/ Infinite**

 

"Always knew you'd look great in a suit!" Hoya crows the moment Dongwoo steps out from the change room. Dongwoo grins and ducks his head almost shyly.

 

"It's too tight," Dongwoo complains, tugging at the jacket and Hoya pulls his hands away.

 

"Stop." Hoya meets Dongwoo's eyes. That gorgeous pink hair is falling into Dongwoo's eyes and Hoya brushes it back. "You look perfect."

 

Dongwoo smiles. "Okay." Hoya kisses him lightly on the lips. "Perfect."

 

 

**ADTOY/ 2PM**

 

Nichkhun wakes up slowly. He reaches out a hand blindly across the bed. He smiles immediately when he comes in contact with a warm body. He wonders who's still in bed, even if all of seven of them had fallen asleep together last night, he knows most of his friends had early schedules. He opens one eye to find Wooyoung asleep beside him and beyond him, with an arm carelessly thrown over Wooyoung, is Chansung. Nichkhun looks up at the clock on the wall. He still has an hour before he has to get up. He grins and snuggles closer to Wooyoung, who murmurs quietly before settling back to sleep.

 

 

**It's you/ Super Junior**

 

"Hyung!" Donghae cries as Heechul falls over himself laughing. Kangin has already lost control of himself and Jongwoon is imitating Donghae with an evil smirk on his face. Heechul is on his knees now. Donghae pulls at him miserably.

 

"Hyung! Stop it!"

 

Even Ryeowook's lips are twitching over there. And Kyuhyun's typing something on his phone, probably letting Changmin, which means the whole world, know. Siwon had disappeared and Shindong is too busy eating between takes. Only Hyukjae and Hangeng are looking sympathetic because even if Jungsu hyung isn't laughing, Donghae can see the amusement in his eyes.

 

"Hyukkie!" He pleads sadly.

 

 

**In the summer/ Infinite**

 

Myungsoo blinks. It's funny how his confused face and surprised face look exactly like all his other faces. Sungjong can't really tell sometimes.

 

"Hyung…?" he tries softly.

 

"You kissed me," Myungsoo says, stating the obvious. Sungjong blushes red and nods.

 

"I like you, hyung. I really like you."

 

Myungsoo stares at him for a long moment. Then he breaks into the widest smile Sungjong has ever seen on his face.

 

"Good. I like you too."

 

 

**Paradise/ Infinite**

 

Woohyun stumbles back.

 

"This has nothing to do with you," Sunggyu yells. "Stay out of it."

 

Woohyun laughs mirthlessly. "Nothing to do with me? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and you're fucking around with Myungsoo?"

 

Sunggyu's face tightens. "It's not what you think, Woohyun. Please…"

 

Woohyun shakes his head and backs away. "No. This is enough. I'm sick of always chasing after you in this relationship. Do whatever you want, with whoever you want. I don't care. I'm leaving."

 

Sunggyu steps after him, distraught. "No. Please, Woohyun…"

 

 

**Growl/ Exo**

 

"Seriously, you believe in werewolves?" Jongdae asks incredulously.

 

Tao shrugs.

 

"Lots of things in the world we don't understand, hyung. Why can't there be werewolves?"

 

Jongdae stares down at Tao's dark head for a moment before running his fingers through the dark hair , fingers scraping gently against the short cropped hair on the sides.

 

"Lots of things like a ninja who plays at singer?" Jongdae asks, fondly.

 

Tao laughs and looks up at him with a smile.

 

 

**Miss Korea/ Lee Hyori**

 

Heechul settles the tiara over his head, fussing with it until it settles perfectly over his newly coloured hair.

 

"You know, I think I'm prettier than most of the girls on TV," he comments, tilting his head at a different angle, watching himself in the mirror. The tiara is really sparkly. He loves it. It's a great birthday present.

 

"I knew you'd like it." Jungsu smiles at him from the bed. "And you are the prettiest of them all, you already know that."

 

 

**Baby, I'm sorry/ MyName**

 

It wasn't as if his life's purpose had been to become a gangster. He'd always been strong but then he'd had to be to look after the dongsaengs. He'd never thought he'd be using his fists to make a living. He doesn't really care about it. It keeps the rent paid and the kids with enough food in the fridge and he can even take them out to the movies once in a while so who cares that he dropped out of school? He's probably better off than half the people who graduate from school anyways.

But he should have realised that it couldn't have lasted. Why would life be good to him? He was never going make anything of himself. Just another street thug. He doesn't even feel it, because his idiot friends had come to save him. The bullet passes right through his heart. So he'd had one after all.

 

 

**Sherlock/ Shinee**

 

"How come Minho always gets to be the serious, cool one?" Jinki complains.

 

"Because I'm the rapper, hyung. And rappers are serious and cool," Minho answers seriously.

 

Taemin laughs. "Er.. Are you forgetting Eunhyukkie hyung and Shindong hyung?"

 

Minho blinks, wounded. Key hi fives Taemin over Minho's head. "Good one!"

 

 

**Gotta talk to you/ Seungri**

 

When Seungri tells Jiyong  that he loves him, Jiyong laughs. It might be because he's exhausted because there are dark circles embedded under his eyes, or it might be because he's drunk, there's a glass of vodka mostly empty on the table.It  might be a combination of many things, Seungri knows this. But Jiyong laughs and Seungri feels his heart sink through the floor.

 

When Jiyong tells Seungri that he loves him, Seungri pushes him into the nearest wall and kisses him breathless. Then he realises he might want to burst into laughter because Jiyong just told him that he loves him and Jiyong can laugh at him as much as he wants, as long as he tells him that everyday.

 

***


End file.
